criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Hope Woodford
Hope Woodford was a suspect in the murder investigations of herbalist Aubrey Miller in The Witching Hour (Case #43 of Mysteries of the Past) and knife-thrower Lynn Hart in Turn for the Worse (Case #46 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Hope is a 19-year-old young woman. She has curly brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a long-sleeved dark blue blouse with gold buttons and patterned beige cuffs with a matching collar. She also sports red nail polish. In her first appearance, it is known that Hope knows how to tie knots. In her second appearance, she wears rhinestone earrings. It is discovered that she eats popcorn and likes the shooting gallery. Events of Criminal Case The Witching Hour Hope became a suspect after Maddie and the player found a photo of her in the victim's workshop. She immediately asked the two if they had seen her missing sister, Faith, before explaining that she had asked the victim if she could help her after the town said that a witch could help her, even though she didn't believe in witches. She was then informed of the murder and said that she didn't know anything about her. Hope was spoken to again about her witch bramble. Even though she didn't believe in magic, she explained that she was desperate to find her sister. When she heard that there was a real witch in town, she asked the victim for help, but she called her meddlesome and threw her out. After Maddie inferred that she was quite angry, she agreed, saying that if Aubrey had helped her, she might have found her sister. Hope was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Cordelia Putnam for Aubrey's murder. Turn for the Worse Hope became a suspect again after the player and Isaac found a necklace with her name on it at the crime scene. She said she was at the carnival continuing to look for her sister, having heard that she was confined to Gryphon Sanctuary since they last met. Though Isaac said they were just there, Hope said her sister recently escaped, and the trail led her to the carnival. When asked about the victim, she said she saw her when she looked backstage, but they did not talk to each other. Hope was spoken to again after the picture of her sister was found, torn up. She claimed the victim was responsible for tearing it up, after she showed it to her. When she did, Lynn claimed she did not know who Faith was, but Hope believed that she was lying and the two argued. But she said she was not responsible for her death, and was just sick of everyone lying to her as she just wanted to find her sister. Hope was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated the carnival's bearded lady, Mysteria, for Lynn's murder. But during her arrest, Mysteria revealed herself to be Faith, hoping to prevent going back to the asylum. Though she was sentenced back there, Hope came to the Flying Squad claiming her sister was mentally sound and needed to be in prison, not the asylum. She did have her sister's journal, but she lost it at the carnival, so Isaac and the player went to grab it to see if Hope's claims were true. Trivia *Hope is the one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *Hope draws her back to hug Faith after they are reunited in Turn for the Worse, making her one of the few characters to do such at one point in a cutscene. Case appearances *The Witching Hour (Case #43 of Mysteries of the Past) *Turn for the Worse (Case #46 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery HWoodfordMOTP.png|Hope, as she appeared in The Witching Hour (Case #43 of Mysteries of the Past). HWoodfordMOTPC216.png|Hope, as she appeared in Turn for the Worse (Case #46 of Mysteries of the Past). FWoodfordMOTP.png|Faith Woodford, Hope's sister. OG_SUS_443_605.jpg OG_SUS_446_604.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects